My Christmas Wish
by SnowballHeat16
Summary: Robin, I say silently to the picture, my Christmas wish is you. I just wished you liked me back." X-mas one-shot song-fic RaeRob. Please R


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans or any of it's characters or the song _My Will_ by dream**.

**Warning: This is a Raven/Robin fanfic. So if for any reason this bothers you, you can click the back button and look for another fanfic. I don't mind flames but if it's over something as pointless as the pairing...**

Hey everyone. I came up with idea for a fic last night and found a song. But I didn't start writing until today so I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed.  
I don't know why I do this, but if I plan to use a song in a chapter I always look first at anime lyrics. Anyways, this is sung in Japanesse in the ending of Inu Yasha (its the first ending) and this was translated by someone else so if you look up the lyrics some where else and they are different, give or take a few words thats why.

Anyways, enjoy,

_My Christmas Wish_

**Robin's POV.**

I'm sitting here with nothing better to do. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg all went outside to have a snowball fight. Raven said they were all immature and went up to her room. I decided to stay inside with this warm fire.

I take another sip, the warm chocolate liquid slowly rolls down my throat. I lower my mug of hot chocolate and stare blankly into the fire. It's been weird lately, I have been noticing that my feelings for Starfire have replaced by another. By feelings for Raven. I know its weird, I can't explain it. It's like I'm seeing her in a different light now. I notice how pretty she looks when she smiles. I notice the way how pretty she looks when she smiles _at me. _I notice…

My head snaps up from my day dream. I can hear someone entering the room and walking, I look over my shoulder and see Raven. I smile I say, 'Hi,' she looks up from the book she is reading and says 'Hello,' also. I want to say more, but she is back reading her book. Raven, why can't I tell you how I feel?

_**Quietly awakening...  
**__**I always, always wish  
**__**that these fleeting thoughts  
**__**would reach you...**_

**Raven's POV.**

I exit my room. I suppose the idiots are still outside pounding each other with snowballs. Oh well, they can have their fun blasting their brains out. I think the heater in my room is broken. That's the only reason why I'm even stepping out of my room, I'm going to head down stairs by the warm fire. I'm going to ask Cyborg tomorrow to fix it if he doesn't go insane from Christmas presents. I don't even see why Christmas is so great, to me it's just another day alone.

I sigh and continue my short journey to the living room. The sliding door opens and I notice someone is sitting on the couch in front of the fire. The figure turns around, it's Robin! My heart skips a beat. The boy wonder has me total tops-y turn-y lately.

I suddenly drop my head down to my book, my cheeks are burning and I desperately hope my hood shadows my face. I'm trying to control my powers when he says, 'Hi,' I reply in my mono-tone voice, 'Hello,' I drop down in a chair away from the fire, away from Robin…

I continue to read…well at least try to. I hold the book up so it covers my face. I read a sentence then peak over top of it. I see Robin, his face is shadowed by the fire. I feel so stupid, I mean I'm spying on him for damn sake.

C'mon, I tell myself. Just get up and sit by him. Just make conversation some how. He's just sitting right there. I sigh inwardly, I'm too chicken to do anything... Just do it… okay, 1…2…

The siding door opens and pulls me out of my stupid daydream. There's Starfire, she's wearing a tan winter coat and a pair of purple mittens and a matching hat and scarf. She smiles and pulls off her coat, mittens, hat and scarf and places them in the closet.

'Hello friend Raven and friend Robin,' she says in that annoying sweet voice of hers. I grumble a reply but she barely takes notice to me. She's staring at the boy wonder. There's only one thing different between her and me. She's not chicken to sit next to him.

Starfire sits next to Robin and greets him again. Robin looks at Starfire and smiles, I try not to tear her limb from limb.

_**Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
**__**The way I see before me is always blocked  
**__**Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
**__**My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.**_

**Robin's POV.**

Starfire sits next to me. I smile, 'Hey Star,' I reply to her greeting. Her body inches forward as she tries to get closer to me. Any other guy would be thrilled to have a beautiful alien crushing on them. But I don't like Star like that anymore.

I turn my head and see Raven getting up and leaving, a dark look is on her face as she scowls at Starfire. Could she be _jealous_? Raven? I want to call out to her and tell her to stop, I didn't want Starfire to snuggle up to me. If anyone I want it to be you!

But I keep my mouth closed and I turn back to Starfire. I half smile waiting until Starfire will let me leave her side for a minute. She plays with her long red-auburn locks of hair and tries to flirt with me. I smile and nod along with her. But really my mind is on Raven.

_**If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
**__**I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
**__**Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
**__**I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.**_

**Raven's POV.**

I stalk down the hallway, my head is staring at the ground. Every few feet another light bulb explodes. I don't care. My mind is only on one thing. Finally I reach my room. I punch in the code and enter the dark room. I flop down on the bed my hair spreads out like a large purple fan. I sigh.

Why does Starfire always get in the way? I ask myself. But think again, I tell myself, you were the chicken one. Sheesh you couldn't even go and sit next to him. How hard is it to go and ask him out?

I scoff and sit up. Of course it was hard. Idon't have the beauty Starfire has and I'm not charming. I'm just Raven. Creepy old Raven. I sigh again. No use beating yourself up with it, I tell myself. It's just…

I sigh again and get off my bed. I walk over to my window, and draw the curtain. I stare out at the full moon. It's Christmas Eve and snow is softly falling. I doodle mindlessly on the window, the small pictures soon connect and I start at it. It is a picture of Robin.

Robin, I say silently to the picture, my Christmas wish is you. I just wished you liked me back

_**I think of you  
**__**and that alone is enough  
**__**to make the tears start to flow now  
**__**I always, always wish  
**__**that these fleeting thoughts  
**__**would reach you...**_

Raven got up and walked out of her room into the hallway. She was greeted by someone. Someone that made her face light up. It was Robin, he was just standing there. His back was facing the door and he was rubbing the back of his neck. "Robin?" she asked. He turned around, "Hey," he replied.

**Robin's POV.**

My knees are weak now. I finally got away from Starfire saying I had to do 'stuff'. I made my way to Raven's room, I was trying to make up an excuse of why I just suddenly decided to walk to her room...

Just do it! I told myself, but I couldn't. My mouth was dry and it felt as if my tongue was swollen and dry. C'mon Robin, scolded myself again. You've battled monsters and psychos but you can't just ask a girl out. Yup, real brave there. C'mon you've faced worst things than rejection.

_**I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
**__**But since then, my doubts have vanished.**_

The corner's of Raven's mouth slowly started to rise. She grinned, and for a second all I could think of was how beautiful she looked when she smiled at me. Her grin slowly moved up to a full 10-watt smile. Slowly my knees became stronger and my tongue shrunk to it's normal size. I had to ask her now…

'Raven can I ask you something…?'

_**There's definitely things I want to show you  
**__**And so many words I want to hear  
**__**I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
**__**So I'll stop waiting  
**__**and seize my "chance."**_

**Raven's POV.**

My heart was pounding in my chest, my mind was spinning. Was this it? Is Robin going to ask me out? My grin grew large and colour started flowing into my cheeks again.

'Raven can I ask you something…?' he asks. Robin looks down, his face is also slightly turning red. I bit my lip trying to control my powers, still smiling like a fool.

'Yes?' I ask.

_**I think of you,  
**__**and I feel like that alone is enough  
**__**to make my heart grow stronger.  
**__**I always, always wish  
**__**that these fleeting thoughts  
**__**would reach you...**_

Raven's smile dropped. "Guess whom!" A peppy female voice said from behind Robin. A pair of deeply tanned hands covered Robin's mask. "Starfire?" Robin's voice wasn't the nice voice he usually used around Starfire, but it sounded annoyed. "You are correct!" She said taking her hands away from Robin's face and then linking her arms around Robin's arm.

"I have prepared more of the chocolate of hotness and I traveled to your room of sleeping and didn't find you. So I was going to Raven to see if she knew your location. But I found you at Raven's room of sleeping. Isn't that humorous, Robin?" Starfire said bating her long lashes at Robin. "Uh…" Robin trailed off.

"Come friend Robin, we shall drink more chocolate of hotness by the fire!" with that Starfire almost dragged Robin down the hallway. Robin turned his head around to see Raven still standing there. Her face was paler than usual and her hands hung limply by her sides. Her smile and any trace of it was long gone. Her lips moved slowly, whispering something that he couldn't make out.

**Raven's POV.**

As Robin's head turned always from me I felt the usual depression drift over me again. My body was hollow and lifeless. The last minute didn't seem real, Robin wasn't about to ask me out. I didn't feel real unforced happiness. Those three little but powerful words didn't flow over my lips.

I sighed and turned towards to the door, I punched in the access code and the door opened. I turned around to see if Robin was still there. But he wasn't. I bite my lip and enter my dark room.

My feet guided me over to the window. I sank down to the chair placed in front of it. I crossed my arms and rested them on the window still.

I wait there for at least ten minutes watching the Christmas Eve traffic from my window. Someday, I tell myself, I'll talk to Robin…

It must be at least 11:30 by now. I'm so tired. I can't hold my eyes open any longer. I sigh and close my eyes. Sleep greets me easily…

_**I think of you  
**__**and that alone is enough  
**__**to make the tears start to flow now  
**__**My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
**__**it definitely will...**_

'_Raven…Raven!' I can feel someone shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and blink a few times. I get up and turn around. Robin is there. _

'_Merry Christmas, Raven,' he says. He smiles and I smile back at him. 'Your pretty when you smile,' he says. I blush and look down. 'Look' he points upward. There, hanging from the ceiling is the small plant named mistletoe. I have no clue how that go there and nor do I care. All I know is that we are standing below it. _

'_I love you,' I say. I feel mushy and warm on the inside; amazingly my powers aren't shooting everything in my room. 'I love you too,' he says. I reach out with my hand and slowly pull of his mask. A pair of bright blue eyes are shining back at me. And as we lean in to kiss all I can think about is his beautiful blue eyes. _

_**Believe. la la la la la la...  
**__**Believe. la la la la la la...  
**__**Believe. la la la la la la...**_

OoOoOoO

So how'd you like it? Please review and let me know I might write more one shots.

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


End file.
